Shot in the Dark
by EternalEmbrace
Summary: Yohji gets Ken, but is that what Ken really wants? YohjiXKen RanKen


A/N: Here's a one-shot I wrote a long time ago. I was surfing through my old hard drive when I found it. I haven't edited anything. So here it goes.

Ken:

He never did say love.

It hurt so bad, I couldn't help but squeal, over and over again as he thrust himself into me. Nothing in the world could have hurt more than this did. I knew I never should have let him, I'd never done anything like this before... it hurt so much. I mean... I knew it would hurt, but not like this...

His hot sweaty hands on my shoulders were rough, the sweat dripping from his long blonde hair disgusting. He had to know what he was doing, he had to know this was my first time, why was he being so rough? I screamed for him to stop but there was no reply. All he must've heard was just screaming. I guess that must be normal.

He never did say love.

All he said was he wanted to fuck me. I don't know why I let him. But Yohji always gets what he wants... why ever he would want me. Maybe that's why I let him, because he actually wanted me. It's been a long time since I felt wanted. But I don't want it anymore. I just want the pain to stop.

Each time he thrust the pressure inside of me increased with the pain. He knew what he was doing, that much I could tell. I could feel him inside me touching things that still felt good, no matter how much I was hurting. Just climax and get it over with, that's what he wants. I tried to ignore the pain, tried to just take in the brief pleasurable moments when he hit my spot... I can't, I just can't! I wasn't even close, I don't know why, but I wasn't even close! Every time I felt him thrust the pain just took me a little further back.

I grabbed my own erection and stoked it until I finally came. I don't think Yohji realized it. He thought he had done the job, but really all he did was hurt me. I know he didn't mean to.

Yohji laid back panting hard, a big satisfied grin across his face. He put out his arm for me to cuddle up against him. Bastard. I turned onto my side, facing the wall. I couldn't lay on my back anyway. Cuddling up to him would have been like admitting defeat... and I wasn't ready to give up yet.

Sorry, Yohji.

Yohji:

All I wanted was to fuck him.

I don't know why I felt so rejected when he turned away from me. I guess I just wanted to look at him some more, that man that was more beautiful than most women. He wasn't happy with me. I'd screwed up, I guess.

My eyes traced his delicate body over and over again, especially the curve of his hipbone and the little crease above his back end. It was magnificent. I just wanted to plant kisses all up and down those spots. I don't know why that part of him turned me on so much, but I couldn't help but feel like I could give him another go once I felt it with my eyes. But I knew he wasn't up for it.

That kinda sucked.

So I reached out two fingers and traced that beautiful curve over his soft copper skin. He flinched for a second, but really didn't seem to mind. All I could figure was that he was already asleep.

"Hope I give ya some good dreams," I whispered, mostly to myself.

I gave him a little peck on the cheek before standing up and going to clean the stickiness off my chest. I put my fingers to my mouth. He didn't taste like I would have expected, but not bad. I figured that after a quick shower I'd go back to my own room, since that bronzed image of perfection in there seemed to need a little reflection time, or just a nap, whatever.

Ran:

Not my Ken...

When I heard Ken screaming through the wall, I prayed to God that he was just having a really bad nightmare. How long did it go on... five, six, seven minutes? An hour? I don't know... time didn't seem real enough to count... I couldn't stand it. I stood up from my bed, briskly, and threw on my robe. Not Ken. Not my Ken.

What right did I have to call him mine? I don't know, I don't care. He just is.

I crept out of my room towards the door to Ken's room, my hands still a little shaky. Could I really go into Ken's room, just like that? I twisted the knob and peeked inside cautiously.

It was just Ken on the inside, facing away from me, pale blue sheets ruffled and barely covering his legs. I couldn't help but stare. The sheets so gracefully draped over his elegant form, the perfectly toned muscles on his back and shoulders, the moonlight reflecting a little of a chocolate color onto otherwise raven hair.

He looked like a painting, if a painting could be so perfect... and he was so quiet... so still when only a minute ago he'd been screaming like someone was killing him... killing him? I suddenly had some really bad thoughts. I rushed over to the window across the room and closed it.

"Ah... it's so cold!" I rubbed down the bumps that shot up on my arms.

I braced myself. Took a deep breath. Opened my eyes. Suddenly I felt really stupid. It was just Ken, lying there, almost completely bared. I felt myself blush a little. His stomach was so toned, his hip curving gracefully and a strong thigh forward enough just to cover himself. My eyes caught on his belly button and ventured down, catching again on the creases of muscles. I had to stop looking at his body.

I made a bigger mistake just looking over at his face. I stunned myself for a second. It just isn't fair that anyone could be so beautiful.

Omi:

I have nothing to do with any of this.

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, grinning like a schoolboy. Piece of cake. Sometimes I wonder if there isn't anything I can't hack. I hope there is. And I hope I find it, someday. I'd spent hours on this hack, just for the hell of it. I don't know, I guess I was just bored. The clock read something like three o' three a.m. or I don't know... who cares?

I'd learned a long time ago to ignore sounds that came out of the other guys' rooms. Yeah, I heard Ken screaming, but I knew he was just in there with Yohji. Yohji was always making some girl or guy scream, it was just Ken this time. I threw on some headphones and cranked up my music. Sometimes all that screaming got a little distracting.

But this time it was a little different, I guess. I spun around in my chair and Ran was there, standing against the doorway just looking at me. He didn't seem mad or anything. I mean, there was this look on his face kinda like trying to hide something so hard it gives you a headache. Yeah, so he had these little crinkles under his eyes, his mouth was kinda open and his brow was slightly furrowed. It's a funny look, really. But I know better than to laugh. I waited for him to say something. I know he wanted to. Or maybe he just wanted to scream and pound his fist on the wall. Who am I to say?

"Where's Yohji?" Ran asked, a strange tinge in his usually stern voice.

"He's not in Ken's room? They were in there a minute ago. They must've been getting pretty nasty, according to those screams I was hearing."

Ran's face shifted sourly. I must've said something a little too far for his liking, but he really didn't voice it. He kind of grunted at me and stomped off like he was gonna smash something. I sure hoped for Yohji's sake that he was just going back to his bedroom. I knew he'd been pretty protective over Ken the past few months, but I'd never expected such an overwhelming response from the guy. It just wasn't like him to be so damned emotional.

Ken:

Yeah, I felt it when Ran closed the window.

It got so warm all the sudden. I felt like I could puke. I waited for Ran to leave before I opened it back up, though. All I wanted to do was go find some cold concrete to sit on or something. Really cold concrete, like on a winter's day concrete. My gut was twisting as if I was guilty of some inconceivable crime. I guess I felt bad for having to deceive Yohji like that.

I wrapped my sheet around my lower body and slipped out my door, heading out toward the balcony down the hall and through the den. I opened the glass door as quietly as I could, cracking it just wide enough to slip my body through.

The cold breeze felt great on my skin, and for just a little while, I forgot about how much my body hurt. It was just me and the sky, miles and miles of it. The sky was never this beautiful in the main city.

I don't think I'd been out there for more than five or six minutes when I heard something coming from the house. Curiously I opened the glass door and slipped back inside. It was more like something large was barreling through the house, no, just the bathroom.

Yohji:

That little bugger hits hard.

I don't know how many times he hit me. One, two, three times before I managed to get a hit in. I don't know, he just attacked me, and I wasn't about to just sit there and take it. I hit him as hard as I could, right in the face, but he didn't go down. He stammered backward for a moment, then struck at me again, nailing me right in the jaw.

Ran was just too fast and driven. I knew I couldn't compete. But what was I supposed to do? Just let him hit me? Next thing I knew we weren't alone. Ken came in, and even Omi, who never seemed phased by anything.

That just made it rougher on me. Now that there was an audience my pride wouldn't just let me give up and let Ran win. I had to fight it out. I grit my teeth and went at him again, slamming myself squarely into his chest. We both toppled to the floor in a heap. My forehead hit the floor hard and I could feel the blood pouring out of my nose.

I still couldn't stop.

Ran:

I swear I heard a crack.

We tumbled around on the floor for a moment, but as soon as I had the chance I struck at him again. Firmly, right into the chin. Yohji pulled back, wailing and gripping his face. I stood and took a step back.

Truthfully, I hadn't even noticed when Ken and Omi came in the room. I didn't even notice until the fight was over and Yohji was across the room bawling about his broken chin and bleeding face. There was Omi, wan with shock, and then there was my Ken, looking as beautiful as he could, wrapped in that sheet just below the belt.

I don't know, I think I might have been staring. Ken looked at me, almost frightened, almost sad. He wanted an excuse. I didn't have one. I did it for Ken, but he didn't understand. I just kept staring. I wanted to tell him it was all over now. His lips started to move and one word came out. 'Why'. I didn't know what to do, was I supposed to tell him? Lie? What? My mind reeled.

"Because I love you."

The room when silent. I wondered if just maybe I'd made a mistake. I went on, saying things about how I couldn't stand Yohji hurting him and things like that. Rambling, really. I still wanted to make excuses. My real reason was up in the air, and I was still trying to make excuses. Ken stopped and stared at me, almost gawking.

"You... love me?"

Omi:

A tear rolled down Ken's eye.

At least that's how it started. He crumpled to the floor, his hands to his eyes. I knew he was crying. My gut twisted a little on the inside. I'd never seen a full-grown man cry before.

Ken lifted his head suddenly, his eyes red. With a final snivel he smiled, looking Ran right in the face.

"That's... all I wanted."


End file.
